Naruto The Mage Nin
by AlexTheTransparent
Summary: Naruto/Negima cross over. Read to find out. M for language and possible lemons later. NaruSaku, NegiAsuna Naruto and Asuna main characters Also Asuna is a demon container as well which i will explaind later in the story.
1. Prolog

**Naruto the Mage Nin**

**Hey all Alex here me and my sister love Ken Akamatsu manga! (The guy that made Love Hina if you don't know him.) And his big story right now is one you may have heard of, Negima.**

**My sister and I came up with this the othere day and i built a fast prolog.**

**Basicly Naruto and the main female in Negima, Asuna, are twins that were left in the hands of Nagi Springfield (Father of the main character Negi Springfield) At the age of five the two are separated and grow up. This story will take place when everyone is Fifteen but the prolog is at the end of the Retrival Arc. **

**Prolog**

"_Nagi." Said an old man with grey spiked hair and rectangular glasses._

"_Good luck you guys I have something I have to do so this is where I say good bye." Said a man covered in a hood, turning to another man in a hood. "Al-kun you know what to do don't you." The one called Al nodded and picked up a child with blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. _

"_Is it ok to do this Nagi-san? Separating Naruto-chan and Asuna-chan like this?" A man that looked like the older man said._

"_Takamichi-kun this is the only way I see there safety." Nagi said._

_The man called Takamichi sighed and said. "Is this what Minato and Kushina would have wanted, there twins sealed with the Ryu and Yoko, to have to live without the knowledge of each others existence… twins should always be by each other."_

_Nagi closed his eyes and sighed. "There's no choice now… the last of Gaia's mages are all but dead. The Namikaze twin's are the last… please just do this for me… and them." _

_The three men left the old man and 'Takamichi' with Asuna Namikaze and Al with her brother Naruto Namikaze. The man Nagi sighed. "Sorry there Minato-nii, Kushina-nee you're children's god parent can't look after them after all. With a heavy sigh the man walked of towards the setting sun as he chanted something. As the men walked with there passed out wards a small octagon shaped seal showed up on the heads of the children. "Forgive me this is for best, let you forget who you once were children."_

'Shhhh' Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes and tried to move his right side was numb he remembered why. "Sasuke… dame Chidori hurt like a bitch!"

'But what was that dream? Who were those people?' Naruto sat up and looked around at the valley he was in. "I failed." Naruto said.

"Ah that you did Strawberry head." Said a voice.

Naruto's eyes shot wide. 'Why dose that name sound so familiar?' Naruto looked up and then to the right and leftthen he looked forward and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Long time no see Ne, Strawberry head?" Said a cloked man.

Naruto shook his head and took a deep breath "You… I know you?"

"Yep now get you're ass in gear you've got a lot of learning ahead of you." He smiled.

Naruto looked at him and , for some unknown reason, smiled at him as well. "I think I do… Albireo Imma."

The man wrapped his are around the boy and said "Hai, hai Prince Naruto." With that the two were gone as a Kakashi arrived looking for his students.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Kakashi said looking around. He sighed and continued to look

Naruto sat there as the man named Albireo wave his hand over Naruto's head. "How do you feel now Strawberry head?" He asked.

His answer was a fist to the face. "Why do you have to call me that Albireo-baka!"

"Oww why are you so mean to me Strawberry?" He said.

Naruto punched him again "Baka lets focus on what's important here!"

Al stood and said. "Ok... I'm going to reteach you you're magics it's gonna take a while but if you are still the amazeing learner you used to be it should only take... two... three years."

Naruto cracked his head and said. "Then let's get to it Albiro-Baka."

**End of Prolog**

"Hey all it's Naruto! I reameber who i am but have i forget who i used to be? Find out next time for APromise Kept? The Mage Nin Returns!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto the Mage Nin**

Hey all heres Chapter one enjoy 

**Ch1. A Promise Kept? The Mage Nin Returns!**

Two Years Later

"Strawberry you up I got a mission from the upper's." Al said as he tapped Naruto on the head. Naruto didn't respond to the moron as he stood there. "Prince Namikaze!!!"

"What… the …fuck do you want Albireo?" Naruto said opening an eye.

"Good of you to wake Naruto." Al said.

"I'm having problem's sleeping again…" Naruto said as he sat up in his bed.

"The dream's?" Al asked.

"It's so clear they all die by Orochimaru controlled Sasuke… I saw the girl I love cry for me as Sasuke rapes and kills her… and there is nothing I can do for her…" Naruto said holding his head in his hands. After a few minuets he looked up and said. "Sorry what's the mission?"

Al smiled and handed a paper to him. Naruto read over it and smiled "Well well Orochimaru… you've made some very powerful enemies… Al we leave for Konoha at once!" Naruto said. Turning to Al stood with bags in hand.

"Way ahead of you Strawberry" He smiled till Naruto punched him.

"Stop calling me that Albireo-baka!!!!"

Konoha

"More Sound Nin at the gates!" Yelled the Anbu

"Evacuate all civilians to the mountain and push these basterds back!" Said there captain. Suddenly an exsplosion was heard and there in the middle of town were the summon of the Sannin.

Sasuke looked at Sakura "What's wrong Sakura I thought you loved me, I thought that you wanted to bare my children?" he said to her.

"The thought of you sickens me Uchiha, you killed Naruto… the one person who ever loved me, and now he's gone… I was too late to see what was really important to me…" Sakura said coldly to the man.

"Hn… that demon diserved to die…" Sasuke said as Orochimaru laughed.

"Ku ku ku that's right Sasuke-kun…" He hissed.

"I kill you Uchiha!" Sakura screamed as she jumped at Sasuke.

With Naruto.

"Al lets go." Naruto said now dressed in a black button down untucked a black pair of pants and black sneakers. On his eyes were a red pair of shades and his hair was slicked back. On his ears were a few rings mostly on his upper ear two on each. On his hand was a ring with words in what looked to be Latin and a half of a emerald and half of a diamond rings.

"Hai Prince! _Porta Directus!_" Al said as the two faded into white.

Back to Sasuke and Sakura

"Heh is that all you have?" Sasuke taunted as Sakura, Tsunade, and Jiraiya sat on the floor.

"The two of them are two strong for us…" Jiraiya said.

"What can we do…" Sakura said as she stood "But give it our all."

Tsunade stood "You're right… let's give it all we got!"

Jiraiya stood next and yelled "For Naruto!"

Sakura shook her head and said. "For Naruto."

Tsunade laughed and said "Brats inspiring us even from beyond the grave."

Sasuke laughed and said. "Fools I'll kill… What the fuck!" Suddenly a light grew and two figures appeared.

The first was a hooded figure and the second looked around there age with black clothing and blond slick backed hair.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke? That you? Man you look like a fag what's with the get up?" The blond said.

"Who the fuck are you and how dare you insult me!" He said as he charged the blond with a Chidori. The blond stepped to the side and easily dogged it.

"Still a one trick horse ne, Sasu_Gay_." The blond laughed.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and ran strait ahead right into the blonds fist. Impacting his face he was sent flying. Sasuke stood with disbelief _'That fist was so fast I couldn't see it, it looks like I'll have to use my Sharingan after all.'_

"He so powerful and so fast." Sakura said. **"Cha, and he's hot to!"** Inner Sakura said adding to the convo.

"Die, Chidori!" Sasuke said running strait at him.

"Sorry but I'm too important to die by a pathetic Uchiha." He said cocking his hand back his hand glowed and as he pushed forward a force was unleashed and a beam of light knocked out the Uchiha protégé. "Now for you Snake." He said turning to Orochimaru.

"Ku ku ku that was an impressive show of power who are you?" The snake said.

"Just you're every day average mage ninja." Naruto answered with a grin at the old snake's look, it was if this was possible that he went paler the usual.

'_That's impossible all of the Namikaze Mages were killed in the Third Ninja War, only Minato was left… but then that would mean… that would mean…' _"KU KU KU FINALLY A BODY THAT IS TRULY POWERFUL!" Orochimaru yelled. "I must have you're body and gain the powers of magic!" He continued.

"Easy there Jacko I ain't gonna bend over like you're little but buddies Kabuto and Uchi_Bitch_." Naruto said staying cool but as afraid as hell of having the Michal Jackson look alike gettin him prison style.

"Come and give me you're body!" Orochimaru said.

"Al, use _that_ skill." Naruto yelled.

"Hai Prince!" Al pulled a card from his robe and held it up on it was his picture with a lot of book's around him. "Adeat!" suddenly the books from the picture appeared and surrounded him looking at the books he grabbed one and smile. "Lets chat with an old friend shall we?" he said as he pulled out a bookmark from said book.

With a puff of smoke Al was replaced by "Minato!" Tsunade said.

"Ne? Where am I?" Minato said looking around.

"Oi, Tou-san?" Naruto said waving his hand.

"Son why am I here?" Minato asked.

"Son?" Jiraiya said "Then that's Naruto!?"

Naruto rolled his eyes beneath his shades and took them off. "Took you long enough Ero-Sannin. Well have a warm loving reunion later but for now can you all hold of Orochimaru while I prepare to finish him of." He said.

"Can you do it?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh I can." Naruto said giving the nice guy pose.

"Orochimaru I'm glad I got to see you're demise!" Minato said as he rushed.

"For all the people you've killed." Jiraiya said.

"And people who's lives you destroyed." Tsunade said.

"It's time for you to die!" Sakura said.

"_May Gaia's heart open to me and release its magic's…"_ Naruto said as he started to glow and hover. _"Das Lied Von Feuer, Das Ruf Von Kriegen, Das Ruf Von Das Betribe Unterbricht Durch Und Winderhallen In Das, Da Lied Kligelt Heraus Das Strom Von Hades, Eben Lassen Ihnen Singen! Stander Von Das Unterwelt!"_ (1) Suddenly a pillar of fire rose from beneath Orochimaru and with one final scream the Snake was dead. "To fucking easy." Naruto said putting back on his shades and walking over to them.

"Wow…" Sakura said wide eyed.

"Well done son the_Stander von das unterwelt_ is a very powerful fire spell how did you master that?" Minato said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hello Kyuubi the lord of _Fire_."

Minato rubbed his head. "Oh yeah that's right." Minato looked up and said. "Well so long Al-kun's magic should be over soon and I'll go back to being not alive."

"Dad I know you're still alive out there and I'll find you one day so until then wait for me!" Naruto said.

Minato closed his eyes and hugged his son. "I hope you're right, and tell you're sister hello." He said.

Naruto hugged onto the man. "I will…" He said as he stood there in his fathers embrace. When he looked up his father had been replace by Albireo. Who had a stupid grin on his face. Naruto sighed and uppercutted him into the sky. "Man do you always have to ruin things for me?" He said.

"Naruto what happened to you, we all assumed you were killed." Sakura said. Naruto turned to her and smiled causing Sakura to blush. **"Man dose he look Yummy in those clothes and Dame if that ain't one sexy smile!"**Inner Sakura said. _'I have to agree with you there."_ Sakura thought.

"Well I was taken to be retrained in the magic arts by Al-baka." Naruto said to her pointing at Al who was dusting himself off. "You see me and my twin sister Asuna…" Naruto began before the three shouted.

"Twin sister!?"

"Yup my twin sister the container of the Hachibi no Ryu Asuna Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said. "Her and I were separated by the Thousand Master a powerful mage, he separated us so we would be safe, though I didn't turn out all to well." He continued.

"No not so much." Al said. "From what I've been told this town is painted themselves a nasty picture."

"Yeah life in Konoha wasn't fun but it was worth it." Naruto said. "I got to meet so truly pure people here like these three." Suddenly a grunt sounded and the group turned to see Sasuke standing.

"Uzumaki…" He said as his body was wrapped in the curse seal. "Die!!!" he screamed running at him.

Naruto sighed and his fist glowed. "This is gonna hurt… _Faust Von Flammen!_" (2) Naruto said as his hand ignited and met with Sasuke's stomach burning him and throwing him to the floor doubling in pain. Naruto looked at Sakura who was unfazed. "Sorry for that." He said to her.

"Ehh… I'm over him, he was to much trouble, besides there's this guy I like more." She said.

"Do I know him?" Naruto asked.

Sakura grined and said. "Oh you do, but for now, lets get fag boy to the hospital."

Naruto laughed and grabbed Sasuke and the two walked off. Al turned to the others and said "Need help getting rid of the others, the two of them have some catching up to do." Tsunade shook her head and the three were off.

Translations:

These are the words to spells that Naruto recited during the fight.

1) The Song of Fire, The Cry of War. the Cry of the Dead breaks through and resounds in the heart. There song rings out the power of Hades. Now let them sing! Pillar of the Underworld!

2) Fist of Flames


End file.
